Por unos Segundos
by Lord Battou
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera sucedido si Enishi no hubiera atajado su personalidad psicópata en la isla? Un breve ensayo sobre un crimen.


_Declaración._

 _Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece. Tampoco sus personajes, a quienes tomo, deformo y juego con ellos a mi antojo por diversión._

Advertencia:

Este fanfic es muy corto, pero posiblemente un poco chocante.

 **Por unos segundos**

por

Lord Batout

Sus mejillas recobraron el tinte rojizo que solía tener cuando acabé de apretar su delicado cuello, pero fue por apenas unos segundos. Poco a poco empezó a palidecer mientras el brillo de sus ojos aterrados se desvanecía y caían dos lágrimas de ellos. Sus labios entreabiertos habían exhalado su último suspiro y tras dudar un poco, decidí no bajar sus párpados. Quería que él la viera así, tal como estaba.

No puedo explicar mis motivos para hacer tal cosa. ¿Qué más se podía esperar de mí? ¿No me habían gritado psicópata? Pues eso soy. La capturé, alejándola de todo lo que conocía, jugué con ella dándole esperanzas e incluso le hice saber que llegaba su amado a rescatarla. Permití que se pusiera su ropa, que sonriera a su imagen en el espejo mientras se acomodaba el cabello para que él la viera guapa y luego se lo señalé a la lejanía, cuando venía por la playa.

-En unos cinco minutos estará aquí contigo.- le dije.

Vi la ilusión pura en sus ojos al reconocerlo y aunque mi intención era entregarla a Battousai, no pude. Me dio rabia. ¿Por qué tendría que dejarle a él a esa preciosa mujer? ¿Qué podía darle ella? Viejo, deteriorado, culpable, sobre todo culpable de tantos crímenes. Mi hermana lo había seguido y él había acabado con ella y ahora yo tenía a su mujer y como si fuera un premio a todo lo que me había hecho... ¿Se la iba a devolver así nada mas?

La rabia me devoró en apenas un par segundos, cuando ella iba hacia la puerta para salir a su encuentro. No lo pude permitir, no pude. Él podría ser feliz cada día teniéndola en casa si por alguna razón yo no lograba matarlo. Y aún si yo concretaba mi venganza, mi hermana no regresaría.

Maldición.

Jalé a Kaoru por la muñeca hacia el interior de la casa y la arrojé contra la pared. De inmediato puse mis manos en su cuello y apreté. Dejó de gritar cuando se quedó sin aire y trató de arañarme cuando su cuerpo falto de oxígeno no pudo moverse vigorosamente para atacarme con sus rodillas. Ví las lágrimas llegar a sus ojos y deslizarse por su cara al comprender lo que sucedería y hasta el último instante no dejó de pelear, aún sabiendo que estaba perdida.

No puedo lamentarme por tí. Para mí sólo fuiste un peón en todo este juego. Tus manos caen lacias a cada costado de tu cuerpo y tus piernas dejan de sostenerte. No puedo quitar mis manos de tu cuello aún, necesito asegurarme que mueres y las dejo un poco más allí. Entonces, cuando escucho los pasos acercándose, comienzo a soltarte y a guiar tu caída. Quedas sentada en el suelo, la espalda apoyada en la pared, como una muñeca inerte... tal como la muñeca que mandé a hacer de tí a Gein.

A dos pasos de tí me sitúo y Kenshin pasa como una ráfaga gritando y llamándote. Se que percibe tu calor aún en tu piel, pero aunque te abraza y te besa no respondes. Las marcas de mis manos en tu cuello se hacen visibles y con un grito desgarrador, Kenshin te abraza como estoy seguro, nunca hizo cuando vivías al comprender lo que ha sucedido a segundos de su llegada.

Pobre. Si llegó hasta aquí es que confiaba en encontrarte viva. Se atormentará pensando en que debió correr más rápido, en que debió matarme cuando pudo. Sus lamentos se incrustan en mis oídos, sus gritos alertan a sus amigos que puedo ver desde la puerta, orillándolos a apurar el paso. El espectáculo es dantesco y siento el placer invadir cada fibra de mi cuerpo.

El placer, el más inmenso placer. Ver así a Kenshin era lo que yo quería, lo juro. Mi cuñado perdió todo, su esperanza, su compañera, su aspiración de establecerse. Lo maté por segunda vez, una vez más no alcanzó a llegar.

Ardo en éxtasis cuando el policía y el ninja me cojen por el cuello y ese amigo tuyo de la cinta me da un puñetazo en el estómago, insultándome. La ninja, la doctora y el niño lloran a tu alrededor, pero no pueden alcanzarte, porque Kenshin te acapara por completo. No siento dolor aun cuando soy brutalmente castigado y sólo puedo sentir este momento es perfecto. Perfecto. Aún si me matan, ¿qué puede importarme? Todo valió la pena para llegar a esto y sentir esta sensación de elevación. Creo que he perdido dos dientes y una muela por culpa de tu amigo, pero me río. ¡Estoy disfrutando ver la cara de Kenshin!

Se me acerca con la cara desencajada.

-Morirás.-dice con unos ojos que no parecen suyos. ¿En serio me matará?

-Está bien.- digo, escupiendo el tercer diente sin perder mi sonrisa.- Mátame.

Sus amigos me sueltan, Kenshin se pone en posición Batto y entonces recuerdo que aún tengo una carta bajo la manga para prolongar su agonía. O mejor dicho, Kaoru.

-Kaoru no me perdonaría... jaja... no me perdonaría si no te dijera algo, cuñado. Tenía un regalo para tí que escondió en su manga. Búscalo. Te encantará.

Veo el destello frente a mis ojos, siento el acero atravesar mi garganta y salir de ella y al caer sobre mis rodillas, logro ver a la doctora encontrando el zapatito que Kaoru tejió. Me voy feliz, feliz. Kenshin lo acaba de ver y sé que era de él. Ella lo supo estando aquí.

La sangre me ahoga, todo en cosa de segundos. Alcanzo a oír un nuevo grito, aún más desgarrador de Kenshin. Sonrío.

Y muero.

* * *

Fin.


End file.
